


if only it were a different day, a different time, a different life.

by hannahboke



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: A teensy tiny bit of romance, Angst, Dream and George POV, Dream’s Family, Flirting, Flirty Dream, Fluff, Gream - Freeform, I CANT WRITE ANGST AAHHH, I’m not very good at writing angst, M/M, Made up disease, Major character death - Freeform, Might change or add tags in the future, Minecraft, Oblivious George, POV changing, Playing Hard to Get, READ TAGS!!!, Read the notes please!!, Romance, Sick George, Stuck in a hospital, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, dream streams on twitch still, dreamnotfound, fake disease, im not good at adding tags, minecraft youtuber, tags are spoilers but i have to add them anyways, technoblade is a lazy roommate, this is heavily inspired by “in another life” by LittleLuxray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahboke/pseuds/hannahboke
Summary: Dream was a college student.George was stuck in a hospital.In which an unexpected mix up leads to an unexpected crush.If only the good times had lasted just a little bit longer.[HEAVILY INSPIRED BY ‘In Another Life” BY LittleLuxray]
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	1. before it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be an introductory chapter! The next chapters will be the actual story. Thank you so much for taking the time to click this! I hope this will be up to your standards. If any of the people in this story express that this makes them uncomfortable, I will delete this right away.  
> This story also has a fake/made up disease.  
> This doesn’t represent Dream’s real family too! I don’t know much about his family, so please don’t take this the wrong way!
> 
> ALSO!!! This fic is HEAVILY inspired by “In Another Life” by LittleLuxray, so read that if you haven’t! It made me cry SO much, and I hope this fic makes you cry also!
> 
> I do not know anything about diseases. This fanfiction is for fun and if it portrays something wrong, please let me know and I will edit/remove the offensive text.

Dream had just came back from an exhausting class. He had majored in computer science and had almost felt like he was going to pass out.  
He had stayed up late yesterday, streaming for his fans.

Dream was just about to unlock his front door to his dorm, until he got a call. He looked at his phone and it read, “Mom.” The ringing was bothering him, but he couldn’t just ignore her call. She only called him if something was urgent, so he answered it.

“Hello, mom? What do you need?” Dream asked.

“Clay.” She said.

Dream was looking at his phone weird. His mother’s voice had a weird tone to it. Almost like the tone she had when her sister had died and had told Dream about it because he was curious. More importantly, she called him Clay. It’s not like family members aren’t supposed to call him by his real name, no. She only called him ‘Clay’ when she was serious about something. She usually calls him “Dream” to tease him, he guessed.

“Clay.” She said again.

Dream snapped back to reality.

“Mom, what’s wrong? You only call me ‘Clay’ when you’re serious.”

“It’s Jesse.”

“What’s about Jesse?”

“She’s in the hospital.” Dream heard his mother’s voice crack.

“Why?”

Silence. 

“Alright, if you don’t want to tell me what happened to her, I’m heading to the hospital right now.” Dream said.

Dream was infuriated. “You tell me that something happened to Jesse, and you don’t tell me what it is?” He thought. He also couldn’t blame his mom. “What if it’s serious? She probably wouldn’t want to talk about it.” Dream considered. He shook his head, not wanting to think about the worst.  
He ended the call when his mother was just about to tell him her room number. 

Dream cursed under his breath. “I guess I can just ask for her room number at the front desk.” He compromised.

Sure, Dream just got back from a long class, but he wasn’t going to put himself first over Jesse. 

Jesse was his younger sister. She was about 13, about to be 14 in September. Dream didn’t want Jesse to miss her birthday and to spend it in a hospital because her birthday was in 3 weeks. Dream also hoped that it didn’t take three weeks to get her out the hospital.

He took his keys out of the front door, not disturbing his roommate, and got in his car. He pulled up his GPS on his phone, and he made his way to the hospital.

George sighed. “Another day in a hospital bed, another day I can’t stream.” He checked his twitter, seeing a bunch of tweets on his timeline saying, “Get well soon, George!” “We’ll miss you!” “Don’t stress about not being able to stream!” “You’ll come back soon, don’t worry!” “We’ll be waiting!” 

George felt really bad. Everyone, especially his friends, family, and fans were wishing for him to get better. But he wouldn’t. They didn’t know that, and George didn’t want them to. He knew that nothing could cure what he had, and he just had to accept it. He just had to make the most of his time on Earth because he knew he didn’t have enough time.


	2. a day i will never forget because i met you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream did not expect to meet a fellow youtuber today, but he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I PROCRASTINATE SO MUCH!! I’m so sorry for making y’all wait for the next chapter. 
> 
> I changed the amount of chapters from 2 to 5. 
> 
> Keep in mind that there is POV changing between george and dream and the big spaces represent a change in POV. If you want me to out a symbol whenever the POV changes, just comment and I will try. Enjoy!! Thank you all so much for all the kudos and bookmarks! Love y’all!

Dream was going to the hospital. He couldn’t believe it. “What did Jesse do AGAIN?” He asked himself. His sister, Jesse was a troublemaker. She got injured a bunch, but this time, it could actually be serious. Jesse took life for granted, and Dream was determined to make her feel lucky that she was alive. Their aunt had died from being too reckless, and Dream was afraid the same thing could happen to Jesse. Sure, Jesse was 13, she could easily grow out of her recklessness, but what if she doesn’t? Their aunt didn’t, and Dream wasn’t sure if Jesse would either. 

Dream also couldn’t believe that his roommate, the famous Technoblade, didn’t wake up. Well yeah, Technoblade was also a Minecraft streamer/youtuber like Dream, but usually, he woke up to the smallest sounds. Yesterday, he woke up to the sound of a cockroach skittering across the wood planked floor in their dorm. Dream had teased him about it and Techno just went back to sleep.  
Dream’s phone had been on speaker, and he had also stomped away from the dorms to get to his car. Why hadn’t Technoblade woken up yet? “Oh well.” Dream had just shrugged it off and went to his car.

By the time Dream made it to the hospital, it was 3 AM. He wasn’t sure if Jesse would be up, but he had made it there already. He wasn’t about to waste gas going home when he hadn’t even completed his goal yet, which was to get Jesse to appreciate life.  
He almost forgot to put on his mask, a paper mache paper plate with a smiley face drawn on it. He opened his car cabinet where he had extras, and put one on.  
Dream entered the hospital lobby, but the front desk lady looked really tired, and dream sympathized with her. He had felt like that almost everyday this week and he didn’t like to be disturbed. He left the lobby and just went up the elevator. He knew this hospital like the back of his hand because his mother worked here. He knew the third floor was for teens and children, so he pressed the button that said, “3.” and waited until the elevator doors opened. Soon enough, the doors opened and he walked out of the elevators. By now, Dream was exhausted, tired, and he wanted to see Jesse. All he had to do was look at the nameplate in front of a door, see if it read “Jesse” and walk in. The problem was that Dream was tired. And you know what happens when you’re tired. Your eyes close, you yawn, you feel like you’re going to fall asleep on the spot.  
He was just about to read the nameplate on a door when suddenly he passed out. Dream didn’t expect the door in front of him to be unlocked, and when he passed out, the door opened and it revealed to the person inside that a dude had just passed out outside their hospital room.

George looked up from his phone. “Did I just see that?” George thought as he looked at a blonde man with a mask on his floor. George didn’t want to get up, but he couldn’t just leave that dude on the floor. He didn’t have any tubes in him so he just got up from his hospital bed and carried the man on the floor to the guest chairs and sat him down on one. George sighed and went back to his bed. He laid down and studied the man on the chairs. 

He was tall, had dusty blonde hair, and wore a bright yellow jacket. he also had a mask with a smiley face on it. Wait.. mask with a smiley face? George recognized a character that wore that in fan arts. “Dream? The youtuber?” George thought. He shook his head. “No way. It couldn’t be him!” George pushed the thought away from his mind and went back on his phone, having nothing better to do. In a few minutes, the supposed ‘Dream’ woke up. 

“Ah- wait.. where am I?!” 

George looked up from his phone (again) to find ‘Dream’ staring at him. 

“Is that George? GeorgeNotFound?!” ‘Dream’ exclaimed. 

George didn’t know what to say. He didn’t like to lie, so he just nodded. George expected the ‘Dream’ to ask for an autograph, because everyone did that when they first saw him. George also assumed that the ‘Dream’ in front of him was just a cosplayer, but his next words proved George wrong. 

“Didn’t we collab once? What are you doing in Florida?” Dream asked George.

Now, George was convinced he was dreaming. First of all, it was weird for someone to pass out and open his door, and for it to be Dream. Second of all, it was very unlikely for him and Dream to be in the same area. George also recognized Dream’s voice. That made him kind of believe it wasn’t a dream, but it wasn’t enough to convince him otherwise.

George just went back to his phone. Since it was a dream, he didn’t bother to interact with Dream. 

Dream scoffed. “You’re GeorgeNotFound, right? If I take a picture of you now and post it on twitter, fans would make their way over here. You wouldn’t like that, wouldn’t you?”  
Now, George looked up from his phone and stared at him. Dream did feel a little bit guilty, using George’s fans against him, but he wanted to know what George was doing here.  
He knew George was sick, everyone on twitter knew. Tags like ‘George’ ‘GeorgeSick’ ‘Get Well Soon’ were always trending on twitter, so Dream knew what was going on with George. What he didn’t know was why George was in Florida, of all places. He lived in England, so was the thing George had this serious to the point where he had to be transported to a hospital in Florida?  
Dream heard George sigh. 

“What do you want, Dream? This is the first time we’re meeting right? What an unfortunate first sight of me.” George said.

Dream disagreed. He liked to see George’s messy hair and his signature outfit, but Dream couldn’t admit that. They only collaborated once and talked twice, so that’d be weird. 

“You’re fine.” Dream said. “Anyways, let’s get to the point-“ George cut him off.

“What the hell were you doing outside my hospital room?” George asked Dream.  
He sighed and explained that he was really tired and was looking for his sister when he just passed out in front of someone’s door which just happened to be him.  
“Now, what are you doing in Florida?” Dream asked George. 

Now it was George’s turn to explain. “Promise me, even though we aren’t friends, that you won’t tell ANYONE about this.” Dream nodded, and George started his explanation. 

“So whatever sickness I have that’s keeping me in a hospital is apparently severe enough to the point where I have to be transferred to a Florida hospital because this hospital has the only thing that can treat what I have. So I have to be observed in a hospital until they say that I can go back to England.” 

Suddenly, the sound of beeping filled the room until George looked at his phone. Someone was calling him, and the contact name was, “Sapnap >:/“ Dream saw George answer the call and he heard a voice scream “GEORGE!”  
He heard George sigh. “What do you want, Sapnap? I’m with someone right now.”  
Dream’s ears pricked at the sound of Sapnap talking. “Sapnap? The youtuber? Everyone knows each other!” Dream thought. 

He heard Sapnap cough over the phone. You’re in Florida right? I’m coming!” Dream saw George’s face form a surprised face. 

“Sapnap! You’re literally in Texas!” 

“Well, you’re finally in America! I’m coming! I’m already in Mississippi! I’m gonna text you a picture of me in Louisiana.” 

Dream heard George laugh.

“Aa-aanyways, who’re you with?” He heard Sapnap’s voice turn smug.

“Nobody!” George said immediately.

“Nobody? You’re with someone right now, and if you don’t tell me who it is, I’ll leak your baby photos!” 

“I’m with Dream.” 

He heard Sapnap gasp.

“D-DREAM? THE MINECRAFT YOUTUBER?!” 

“Yeah? Who else would be named Dream?”

“AGH GEOORGE! I’m not stupid! It’s just really surprising that THE Dream would be there, and in your room! Didn’t y’all talk only like- once?”  
George was about to respond, but Sapnap cut him off.

“WAIT!!! HE HASN’T DONE A FACE REVEAL YET! YOU’RE GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO SEE HIS FACE! WAIT FOR MEEE!” 

“Sapnap, aren’t you driving? You aren’t supposed to be calling someone!” Dream heard someone say in the backround. 

“Is that Bad?” George asked Sapnap. 

“Yeah, he wanted to visit you in the hospital so we met up and we’re currently coming to uu~!” 

Dream felt like he didn’t need to be there, so he got ready to leave. He didn’t expect this happening at ALL. All he wanted to do was visit Jesse, and he met George, GeorgeNotFound!  
He didn’t want to leave, but it was awkward with George talking on the phone and Dream just looking at him. He would’ve left if what happened next didn’t occur.

His mother walked into the room. 

HIS MOTHER.

“Clay?? What are you doing in George’s room? It’s 4:50 AM!” 

George turned around to see his nurse, Nurse Williams speak to Dream.  
She just called him ‘Clay.’ “Clay is Dream’s real name?” George asked himself. “This isn’t the thing you should be thinking about right now!” George told himself. “You should be thinking about WHY Nurse Williams called Dream that.” A sudden wave of realization flooded over George when he saw Nurse Williams and Dream stand next to each other. Their resemblance is crazy. They have the same dirty blonde hair and almost the same height. Nurse Williams had bright, green eyes, so he assumed Dream had those too, under his mask. “That’s his mom!” George gasped. 

“Nurse Williams! It’s about 5 AM! I didn’t expect you to be here.” George said.

“Oh George! Assuming you already met Dream, my son, call me Dream’s mom! When you get to know him more, you can call me ‘Clay’s mom!’

George felt blush grow on his face. He assumed Dream was blushing also because he immediately said, “Mom!” 

“Anyways, George.”  
Nurse Willia- Dream’s mom turned to him. 

“We got some results from those blood tests yesterday.”

Now, George was intrigued. He was never told the reason why he was in a hospital. All he remembered was that one day he passed out and woke up in a hospital. He took many tests, but he didn’t get any results. All he was given instructions to do was to be observed in a Floridian hospital because apparently they had machines that England didn’t. 

“Apparently, an undiscovered disease made it’s way into your bloodstream. Do you have any cuts on your body?” 

He shook his head.  
“Undiscovered disease?” George asked.

“Mhm, from the cells in your bloodstream, there is bacteria that is a mixture of different diseases. From that, we can assume that you will have certain symptoms from multiple diseases such as memory loss, vomiting, constipation, unable to eat, temporary paralysis, hair loss. We cannot guarantee that you will have these symptoms, but it is very likely that you will.”

He was speechless. “V-very likely? What is the percentage?”

“79% and it could get higher if you are exposed to unfamiliar conditions, so you have to stay monitored.” 

George groaned because he had stayed in this hospital for way too long, but he knew it was for the best.

Dream’s mom turned to her son. “You’re looking for Jesse right? She’s in the next room over. I’ll guide you to her.” He felt a rush of embarrassment because he had only been one room off from her, but he didn’t regret it either.

“Bye, George! Make sure to not put too much stress on your brain, and I’ll check back on you later today!” His mother called to George and he waved back. 

Just before Dream headed out of George’s room, he secretly stole a piece of paper and a pencil when George wasn’t looking and wrote down his number on it.

“********** text me georgie! - dream : )”

“Dream!” He heard his little sister call his name as he entered the room with his mother. 

“Hey, Jesse! Down to tell me what happened?” He asked her. 

“Nooo! It’s embarrassing..!” Jesse looked away. 

“I wasn’t going to make fun of you! You really think I’m like that? I’m hurt..” Dream made a fake pouty face at her.  
Jesse stuck her tongue out at him. 

“No.”

Dream sighed and turned to his mother. 

“What happened?” He asked her. 

Dream heard a faint “No Dream! That’s cheating!” in the backround. 

“She was climbing a tall rock climbing wall with her friends when suddenly one of them pushed her off. She took a bad fall, swiftly avoiding a concussion, which resulted in her getting a broken arm and stitches on her head.”

Dream stared at her. “One of her friends pushed her off?” He said in a tone that was not welcoming. 

“Dream,” His mother sighed. “Don’t do anything that I think you will do. She was held accountable and her parents are paying the bills.”

He scoffed. “If anyone does that again, am I allowed to do something?” 

“Anything in reason.” She answered. 

Jesse sighed in the backround. “Ookay, can I have my privacy now?” She asked. 

“Alright. Dream let’s go.” His mother told him. He nodded.

“I’ll check back on you in a few hours, alright sweetie?” His mom told her daughter. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

As soon as Dream went to the lobby of the hospital, he heard a notification go off from his phone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He was greeted with: 

“You’re Dream, right? How smooth of you to put your number in my room before you left.” 

And now Dream had a new objective. Make George fall for him. It would be easy, ...right? 

It would be if you weren’t considering George wanting to cut off ties with everyone he knew to prevent unnecessary attachment to him before he left earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, I do not have an editor so I apologize for any mistakes. ahh its so hard for me to write long chapters! fun fact, i’m writing this with my phone in the notes app! get ready for the next chapters! you can read “In Another Life” by LittleLuxray (which this story is heavily inspired by) to understand what is going to happen or if you want to know what direction the story is heading! 
> 
> Have a great day everyone! Time to work on the next chapter and to hope that my class gives me enough time to write!


	3. i don’t want to fall asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad and sapnap finally come along for the ride and antfrost joins them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im probably going to change the chapter number and when i finish the story i’m going to mush all the chapters together in one and change the chapter number for this story to be one but thats only when i finish this

George heard a coming from his phone. He opened it to find a text from an unknown number. 

**********: Hi Georgie! How nice of you to accept my number! 

He looked at the text he had sent earlier and renamed the number. 

********** changed to ‘Dream’

George: And I hate you already. 

Dream: Haha, thank you Georgie! 

George: You keep calling me that, don’t tell me that you made that my contact name? 

Dream: Uhm....

George: Ugh, you totally did! 

Dream: Yeah, I did! Anyways, when do you want me to visit your hospital room? 

George: Bold of you to assume that I want you to come back. 

Dream: Awe c’mon Georgie! 

George: Ugh, I just know you won’t leave me alone till I agree, so you can come tomorrow. I think Bad and Sapnap will be coming either tomorrow or after tomorrow.

Dream: Oh yes, BadBoyHalo and Sapnap! I know them. What’s their discords? 

George: I don’t think they’d like me giving you their discords. They don’t even know you!

Dream: I heard Sapnap over the phone. He knows who I am! 

George: You were listening?

Dream: Yes! Now gimme gimme! 

George: Fine. Sapnap’s is -insert username- and Bad’s is -insert username-

Dream: Thank you Georgieee!! Now I need yours! 

George: You already have my number, isn’t that enough? 

Dream: Nope! C’mon George!

George: Ugh, okay! It’s -insert username-

Dream: Thank yoou! \\(๑>◡<๑)/

George: What the hell is that? 

Dream: ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ Not telling!

George: I hate you. 

Dream: I love you!

George: What?

Dream: Oh, you don’t accept my love? You’re so mean Georgie! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

George: I- JSHDJDHSHJD

Dream: Anyways, It’s about 7 AM and I gotta head home. Bye Georgie!! ( ^_^)/~~~

George: Bye.

As soon as Dream put his keys in the front door of his dorm, he heard Techno talking about orphans. 

“These orphans are getting destroyed right now!” 

Dream peeped in the doorframe of his roommate’s room.

“Streaming?” Dream asked him.

“Nope.” 

“Alright anyways, want me to cook something?” He offered. 

His roommate scoffed. “You can’t even cook an egg, let alone boil water! What makes me expect you to cook?” 

“I’ll just make some cup ramen then?”

Techno nodded. “That’s literally the only thing you can make.” 

Dream whined. “You’re so mean to me! You don’t have to push the fact that you’re better at cooking than me every minute!” 

His roommate laughed. “Train for another 500 years and you still won’t beat me at cooking!” 

Dream rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He got 2 cup ramen from the pantry and added water. He then microwaved them and went on his phone to check twitter.

He was replying and liking some tweets when   
he remembered that he hadn’t streamed in a while and that he promised his fans a stream this week. After finishing his cup ramen, he went to his room and turned on his computer. He pulled up Twitch and got ready to start streaming.

George had nothing to do so he was watching his friend stream on Twitch. His friend was Skeppy and he was currently doing an event with his fans. A traditional “I trapped 100 kids in a..” event.   
It had been going on for an hour and finally there was a winner. 

“Congrats CakeLord! You won 1,000!” Skeppy announced. 

“Oh my god, really?” The winner exclaimed. 

“Yes, I’ll PayPal you after the stream.” Skeppy confirmed. “Thank you all for coming to the stream and participating in the event! We’re going to raid someone today.. Let me see who’s online.”

Suddenly George heard an “Aha!” from his computer and saw that Skeppy found a streamer to raid. 

“Alright guys, make sure to spam “SKEPPY RAID!” in the chat! Have a great day everyone!”

A few seconds later George clicked on the raid and he got taken to a stream called ‘Dream SMP’  
Now he heard a familiar voice say “Oh thank you for the raid Skeppy!” 

“Dream?!” George asked himself, visibly gasping. “I didn’t think Skeppy would raid him! I don’t even follow him.”   
He stared at the ‘Follow’ button and hesitated before clicking it. 

“He’s playing some SMP with some other Minecraft youtubers.” George had memories playing an SMP with Bad and Sapnap so he decided to stop watching the stream and start up Minecraft to revisit some memories. 

His Minecraft loaded and he clicked a server named “SMP :))” He spawned in a neat, 4 floored wooden cottage in the middle of a spruce forest. He walked outside and saw a farm with cows, chickens, pigs, and sheep. There was wheat and other crops near the farm. A diorite path with lampposts led to different structures. One path led to a strip mine while another led to a mob spawner. The main path led to a statue of the three of them (Courtesy of Bad) and a little hangout area. 

George remembered the last time he was on this SMP with his friends. It was when he told them that he would live in a hospital. They set up a little farewell place behind the house and explored the SMP for the last time. 

Out of nowhere, his phone rang. He disconnected from the server and picked up his phone. The caller was Bad. 

“Hello?” George said.

“Hi George! We’re near Florida so we should be there around 1 AM or 2. It’s 5 PM where you are right now, correct?” Bad asked. 

“Mhm, are you guys going to get a hotel or go straight to the hospital?” 

“A hotel first. We’re going to stay for however long you’re going to be in the hospital.” 

George was in disbelief. “What? What about streaming and youtube? You know I could stay in the hospital forever, right?” George tried to prevent his voice cracking while he said that.

“Ookay, to answer your first question, we brought our laptops and bits of our setup! As for the next question, we’re just hoping that you’ll get discharged within this month. We haven’t planned for anything beyond that yet, but we’ll get to it when the situation comes up.” 

“Alright, I’ll text you the name of the nearest hotel and the details of the hospital I’m staying at.” 

“Okay, thanks George! We’ll call you when we settle in the hotel. Byee!”

“Bye!”

A few minutes after the call, Dream’s mom entered his hospital room holding a lunch tray with hospital food and water.

“Hello, George! I brought lunch. Are you capable of going to the cafeteria today to get dinner? I have a long shift in the ER tonight.” She asked.

He nodded. “Thank you for bringing me lunch.” He said.

“Of course. Press the “Call-a-Nurse button if you need any help!” She said as she left the room. 

George didn’t like hospital food, but he liked starving even less, so he dug in. The only thing that George looked forward to at the end of the day was going to the cafeteria. He had made a friend 3 days ago. His name was Antfrost. Antfrost had a broken leg and a deep cut that had to be checked on to make sure it got no infections.   
Antfrost told George that his parents were very homophobic so when he came out as gay to them, their mental stability went down and started throwing things at him. His dad threw a beer bottle scrap at him that gave him the cut and his mother knocked down furniture. He broke his leg trying to escape. The neighbors saw all of this and called the hospital and cops for him. The cops took his parents into custody and Antfrost was taken to the hospital. He was already treated but he wasn’t discharged yet due to his family situation and he doesn’t have any relatives.  
Antfrost was in college but he didn’t have a dorm because he lived with his parents. He majored in computer science. He would be discharged if he found a roommate but all the dorms were full so he was doing online school in his hospital room. George would visit him sometimes when he was allowed to go out of his room, as he finished college last year and he also did computer science.

George got out his phone and texted Antfrost. 

George: Hey! Need any help?

Antfrost: Yeah, after dinner? I’m like, halfway done with my homework. 

George: Alright. I’m going to take a nap before dinner, wake me up or else you’ll fail that homework! 

Antfrost: Haha, okay. 

Dream was exhausted. He had just finished a 5 hour stream and it was currently 11 PM. He had school tomorrow and his roommate was already asleep.  
After he closed his computer, he got on his phone and texted a few friends. He later skimmed through his contacts to see who else to check up on and he found a name he hadn’t heard in a few days. It read “Antfrost” 

“Oh! Wasn’t Antfrost in my class? He hasn’t came to school lately, I’ll check up on him.” Dream told himself. 

He clicked on Antfrost and started typing up a message. 

Dream: Hi Ant! Everything alright? You haven’t came to class lately and I miss you :((

Antfrost: Oh, hello Clay! Everything’s good, if you can visit me I can tell you why I’m not at school. Anyways, I’m doing online school and someone is at my room helping me with homework. 

Dream: You’re wording it like you’re in a hotel. Did you go on vacation?

Antfrost: Sort of.. I’m at the hospital. 

Dream: At the hospital? Man you should’ve told me! I was there earlier visiting Jesse. 

Antfrost: Oh yes, Jesse! I was just speaking to her earlier. 

Dream: Alright when should I come? 

Antfrost: I’m in the middle of a tutor session right now, so maybe in 1-2 hours?

Dream: Okay. Great talking to you again Ant! Let’s go hang out again after you get discharged. 

Antfrost: Okay, bye!

Dream: Bye!

“Aand you’re done!” George said to Antfrost, getting up. 

“Thank you George! I really needed the help.” He said.

“No problem. Anyways, Bad and Sapnap are coming to the hospital in about 2 hours. Wanna meet em?”

“Of course!” 

“Alright, I’m gonna head back to my room. I’ll come back in when they’re here. Try to stay awake!” 

“Okay, bye George!”

“Bye!”

George was about to fall asleep when he heard his phone ring. He checked the time before answering. 

“It’s 2 AM!” He said. 

The voice that replied was Sapnap’s. “Yo. We’re outside the hospital. What’s your floor and room number?”

“Floor 3, room 6384.” George answered. 

“Woaah! That’s like 5 rooms away from Antfrost! I was just texting him earlier.” Sapnap said. 

“Okay, hurry up I’m going to fall asleep!” 

“Be more enthusiastic! We’re meeting for the first time!” 

“Yes, I will pretend to be excited.” (George was actually excited that he would see them before he left.)

“OooOooOo we’re going up the elevator!” 

“Where’s Bad?” George asked, getting curious about why the other person that should be there wasn’t talking.

“Oh, he’s talking to his boyfriend-“ George heard before a loud “SAPNAP! Me and Skeppy aren’t dating!” could be heard through the phone. He laughed. 

“All of us know that’s a lie.” He said.

“Oh George, not you too!” Bad said before Sapnap interrupted him. 

“We’re coming to your rooom now! OH MY GOD!” George heard through his phone, and outside his room. He stepped outside his room to find out what happened and he saw: 

A concerned BadBoyHalo

A surprised Sapnap pointing his finger accusingly at someone 

And.. is that Dream standing still?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another reminder: this story is fiction!!!! nothing is real and this is just their online personas!!! do not take anything here as factual information!! ESPECIALLY the antfrost part!! i dont know much about antfrost. ty

**Author's Note:**

> AGEJSJSBDBHSHD THANK YOU SM FOR READING THIS!! I really appreciate it. Also, if you’re wondering when I will update “That Red String”, I’ve just been making up things as I went, and I don’t really have any ideas left for it. I really don’t think I will continue it, but if you want to have some closure on what happened, just comment it here and I’ll try to summarize it in 1 or 2 chapters! And now, I have to make the next and last chapter. See you!
> 
> [September 14th Edit]
> 
> OHMYGODOHMYGOD  
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS! They really motivate me to complete this work! I’m currently writing the rising action, and I only have a few things planned so I’m making up things as I go. You guys have a lot of things in store!
> 
> [September 24th Edit]  
> So I have decided to make this 5 chapters because whenever there is a good place to end a chapter, it is hard for me to resist posting it, so yeah! 2nd chapter should be posted soon and the story is getting even more interesting! Hold onto your seats! Bookmark this fic or subscribe to know when a new chapter is posted!


End file.
